


Most Eligible

by Trxsxrms



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alpha Castiel (Supernatural), Alpha Castiel/Omega Dean Winchester, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Intersex Dean, M/M, Omega Dean, Prostitute Dean
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-02
Updated: 2017-09-09
Packaged: 2018-09-21 12:39:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 15,384
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9549413
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Trxsxrms/pseuds/Trxsxrms
Summary: Turns out Castiel is someone important, but he doesn't want Dean to know for fear that information about his adventure will go public.Dean is being quite secretive himself.





	1. The Man in the binder

Castiel regretted listening to Balthazar as he sat in the lush wing back chair waiting for a man named Garth. 

_"Be sure to ask for the VIP book, Cassie... you won't be disappointed"_

He did just that.... what was the difference? What made one a "VIP" prostitute?

"Here you are!" Garth loudly plopped the large binder onto the desk, patting it proudly "These are the best that Heaven has to offer!"

Who names a brothel 'heaven'? It sounded cheap and filthy by the name, but the yelp reviews were outstanding, it was by far the best, most well kept brothel in the country. In all honesty it's probably what brought life back into Detroit. A whore house helped a failing city become a-

"Dude....hey...man" Garth waved his hand in front of Castiel and the binder where he had gotten lost in his thoughts 

"Right" Castiel cleared his throat

The binder had 5 tabs, each with a name printed on it. Behind each tab was a profile and photos. Heaven offered Alphas, Betas, and Omegas. Male Omegas were a rarity as it was and the fact that Heaven offered any at all let alone 5 was impressive. Castiel wondered if there were non-VIP male Omegas..

Kevin was far too young for Castiel's taste, at 34 he was in no way interested in a 22 year old. 

Lucifer was fine... nothing really off putting. 

Oh. 

Castiel's breath left him as he flipped to the next tab. 

He heard Garth chuckle "Dean always gets that reaction"

"I can imagine. Is he popular?" Castiel attempted to be casual

"He has a few loyal clients, one guy saves up all year for one night with Dean. He doesn't work as much as he'd like, but his price is firm"

Dean. 

6'0" 175lbs

Green eyes,

Omega M.

Test results since last sexual partner: clean

Starting at $4,000/night

The book contained 6 photos of the man. The first was a full body shot, fully clothed in a henley and well worn jeans. The next he sat along an I-beam positioned with the leg closest to the camera bent up on the beam and the other leg hanging from the other side, completely nude with his manhood concealed by his position. The rest of the photos were much the same but the least. The last photo was a close up of his face,  looking down, humor on his face with a crooked smile as if someone near him cracked a joke. 

"When-" Castiel cleared his throat "When is Dean available?"

Garth raised the cellphone he had been playing with whole Castiel browsed "Let me check" he broughtv the phone to his ear "Hey Dean, I have a client here who wants to know your schedule" there was a pause. He turned to Castiel "When were you looking to book"

"Oh. Uh. Whenever. If he's not busy. Soon I guess" Castiel fumbled

"He's flexible" a pause "yeah.... an 11 for sure.  He looks like he might change his mind after leaving the building..... no, I don't get a creepy vibe at all.... yeah, hang on"

"Hey Castiel" Garth called 

The man lifted his head to respond and was met with a cellphone flash.

"Ok. I'm sending it to you now" 

 

 


	2. Two Truths and a Lie

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Turns out Castiel is someone important, but he doesn't want Dean to know for fear that information about his adventure will go public. 
> 
> Dean is being quite secretive himself.

"That picture won't end up anywhere else" Castiel was not asking

"Not at all!" Garth assured "Contract says that all information and photos are confidential, but Dean reserves the right to decline any client"

"Oh.... is that...does that happen often?" He swallowed hard

"Oh yeah! All the time! Dean's a picky guy, probably the main reason that he doesn't get as much work as he'd like"

Castiel just noticed that Garth wasn't on the phone

"So...is he-"

"Right! He said he'll be here in 10"

"Really?"

"I'll need the money up-front, and a few signatures. We received the test results from your doctor and everything is good to go."

He read the contract over. Highlighted were key words like: informed, enthusiastic, continuous consent by both parties. Assault, breach of confidentiality, or other illegal activities by either party will lead to certain prosecution.

"That's it?" He asked, palms sweaty as he set the pen-on-a-chain back on the counter

"Yup. Hang tight and Dean will be with you shortly"

"Do you have a restroom?"

"Yeah, down that hall" Garth pointed to a hall to his right, Castiel's left "it's unisex but single person"

Garth took the paperwork to the back and Castiel made a beeline for the restroom.

Locking to door behind him he pressed his back against it. What was he doing? He has a beautiful male Omega prostitute on the way right now and no idea if this was the best or worst idea ever. He ran the faucet and splashed his face with cool water. The last time he could remember having sex was at least a year ago.. a female Beta he'd casually dated for several months. Sex with an Omega, a man at that had been.... 10 years? Had it really been that long? He was wholly unprepared. Dean was going to laugh at him, pity him... fuck.

A light knock on the door startled him

"Hey man" this voice did not belong to Garth "you ok in there?" the voice was soft and rough at the same time. Unlike the peppy light voice of Garth.

"Oh, yes. I'm fine. I'll be out in a moment"

Footsteps retreated. 

Ok. He looked himself in the mirror. 5 o'clock shadow.. he could had shaved, he didn't expect to really do this... and to do it today. He was wearing the suit he wore to work, tie and all... not his sexiest look... well.. the guy agreed and certainly saw his attire. 

With a deep breath he left the safety of the brothel office bathroom. 

Directly in his line of view was the wingback chair he was seated in before, but now it contained Dean.

"175? Really?" The voice from the bathroom door said in the direction of the desk "I'm at LEAST 185 now. I worked hard for this body and I won't have you letting people think I'm scrawny"

"Whatever, Man" Garth groaned "I'll change it on Monday"

Dean slapped the binder shut and snapped his head to the left and met eyes with Castiel. His whole face lit up as he smiled.

"Hey man!" He approached Cas and outstretched his hand "Dean, it's good to meet you!" His voice was genuine 

"Cas-" he paused... with a name like his he couldn't risk it... if Dean knew anything about the business world he'd immediately know him as the CFO of Pear, a company unparalleled in its technological innovation. He'd given many widely televised presentations over the years. He cleared his throat.

"Cas. It's good to meet you as well, Dean" Dean's hands were soft with a few callouses.. he most likely didn't get those from  _this_ job. 

"You ready to head up?" His green eyes still smiling with the rest of his face, deepening well-earned laugh lines.

Castiel managed a nod that was more solid than he felt. 

Dean took him by the hand and lead him to a hallway on the other side of the office. They went up a narrow flight of stairs with amethyst colored walls that were in need of new paint. Dean peered back, still leading him up the stairs. Castiel stared back like an idiot. Dean smiled the same smile from his picture. 

At the tiny landing at the top of the stairs Dean waved a key card over a pad and a green light flicked on followed by a loud click and unlocked the door. Dean released his hand and opened the door motioning for him to go first. It was a small dimly lit office with a single small desk just in front of a long hallway. A man with a much more serious look greeted them.

"Dean, it's good to see you back." The man said in a gruff English accent sounding as enthusiastic as he probably ever got 

"Hey Crowley. Is my favorite room available?"

The man looked at the computer screen in front of him

"Lucky you." He clicked a few keys and held out his hand. Dean handed him the key card and Crowley waved it over a pad "you're all set, darling"

"C'mon!" Dean said, with what was either an earnest hint of giddiness or phenomenal acting on his part.

Crowley rolled his eyes

Why did he think Dean would be living at the brothel? He realized his views must be very antiquated 

Room 7, the door read in simple letters on a plaque. Dean waved the card and the door clicked. He motioned for Castiel's to enter.

It looked like an upper middle class master suite. It was not the gaudy colors and silk sheets he had imagined, there were not lamps covered in red kerchiefs, the room did not have several shelves covered in dildoes and other sex toys. It looked like someone's bedroom.

There was an attached bathroom with two sinks and a jacuzzi size tub. There was a dresser with a flat screen on it, the bed had beautiful burgundy bedding with decorative pillows and a heavy comforter.

Dean leapt backwards with his arms stretched out onto the bed. A few decorative pillows fell off the bed.

"This room is my favorite"

"Why?" The first thing he'd had the courage to say since the lobby.

"It doesn't look like a cheap whore house room" he said with a touch of disdain 

"Admittedly that's kind of what I was expecting"

Dean sat up

"Oh, is that what you wanted? Shit we can-"

"No no no!" He took a few steps towards Dean (which still left distance since he was still practically in the doorway) "I'm glad it's not. I've never been to a-uh.. a place like this and I..."

"You're nervous and not really looking for a filthy Omega fuck session on pink sheets and a creaky bed." Dean leaned away to the side table on the far side of the bed and grabbed a clipboard.

"I guess... that's accurate" Castiel cracked a smile 

Dean smiled back... and blushed? The man cleared his throat

"Ok so this sheet has rows of all types of sex related things. You fill one column out, check the box that applies, and I fill out the other column" he said rapidly ticking boxes, clearly familiar with the form "it's not necessarily sexy, but it'll make this a lot easier" he held the clipboard out.

Castiel willed his legs forward and took the clipboard. The sheet was exactly as Dean said. 

Fellatio-giving

Please!, Ok, soft limit, hard limit

And so on down the sheet

"Water sports?" He said "I guess it doesn't matter since it's a hard limit for you"

Dean laughed. 

"I didn't know what it was the first time I saw that sheet, either. Do you want me to tell you what it means?"

"I guess so" Castiel picked at the corner of the paper "I don't want to inadvertently do... water sports"

"Unless you suffer bladder incontinence, that isn't going to happen" Dean said casually

Castiel's eyes went wide.

"Oh God. Hard limit" he continued to tick boxes

Dean chuckled and stretched out on the bed, eyes closed.

"OK, I think that's good. I said hard limit to anything I didn't understand" His palms were embarrassingly sweaty.

"That's fair" Dean chuckled as he read over the sheet "biting, I'm totally for it but, I don't have to worry about you trying to make a claim do I?"

"Not at all... is that something that actually happens in these situations?"

Dean laid the clipboard on the far end table "On occasion, but it's pretty rare. I ask more to gauge how Alpha clients respond to it. It filters out a lot of creeps"

Dean hopped from the bed and walked to Castiel. He swallowed hard as Dean maintained eye contact, he had shifted from light and business to soft and sexual. God, Dean was gorgeous. He interlinked their fingers on both hands, he either didn't notice (not likely) or ignored the sweaty palms.

"You wear scent blockers" real smooth, Castiel. He kicked himself internally

"Mmm, most Omegas do" he said, pulling Castiel towards the bed

"Is it common for this... profession?" He stumbled along as Dean lead him

"Prostitution? Not really" he said matter-of-factly 

"Why?" He didn't care for the word prostitute out loudto be honest.

"What's your last name"

Castiel stopped abruptly, releasing his hands.

"Is that... something I have to disclose?"

Dean sat back on the bed, his expression still soft 

"Not at all, you've already disclosed everything you're required to. I'm sure we both have things we'd rather not share about ourselves"

"Hmm. You're right, I'm sorry" he worried his lips between his teeth

Dean stood and touched the man's elbows softly

"You're fine, Cas. No harm, no foul"

Castiel remained anxious

Dean smiled

"How about I tell you things about me that I  _am_ comfortable sharing with you, and you do the same?"

Castiel relaxed a little. Knowing a little about the man he was here to fuck would make it a whole lot easier to actually do just that. 

Dean said cross-legged at the end of the bed and patted in front of him for Cas to sit.

Castiel complied. He mimicked the way Dean sat. The man across from him linked their fingers again.

"You like holding hands" Castiel stated

"I do" he replied confidently "I don't get to do it often and it helps give a feeling of intimacy"

"Yes." Castiel smiled in agreement 

"I will tell you" Dean looked at his lap as he fiddled with their hands casually "I don't generally hold hands like this. In my daily life or with clients"

It was Castiel's turn to have his face flush

"Do I have to say something that intimate?"

"Not if you don't want to"

Dean playing with his hands was the most soothing thing he may have ever experienced. Telling partially of his lack of intimate experiences as well as the quality of the present one.

"I've never done anything like this. I'm sure plenty of people say that and don't mean it, though"

Dean chuckled 

"Hmm, nothing against you, but it's pretty clear you're new to this" he adjusted his feet slightly "I have a younger brother, I like cars, whiskey, and hanging out with my friends and family on a Friday night"

"Am I keeping you from that"

"Nah, the brother is at college this time of year and everyone's pretty busy with holiday prep"

"Thanksgiving, right" he'd completely forgotten. 

"You got plans for the holiday"

"No"

"Alright, so tell me about you" 

"Hmm, ok" Castiel thought "I'm not married, I never have been. I have two cats and a studio apartment in the city. I work for the family company but only really get along with one of my siblings, I have seven, and my cousin who recommended this place and I'm not really sure how much I like him" Castiel rambled off quickly

"Hobbies?" He asked. 

How was Dean not looking at him like the lunatic he was?

"I like keeping bees, I have a few hives on top of my--the building"

"Really?" Dean lit up "that's pretty cool, man. I don't know if I could be that close to a bunch of bees even in a suit"

He softened at Dean's genuine interest. 

"Can I kiss you" Dean's tongue touching his lips like a reflex after he asked. 

Castiel's breath hitched. Dean moved to sit on his knees, still holding Castiel's hands. 

He was in awe. The man before him looked at him with those beautiful green eyes filled with anticipation. No personal scent discernable, but he smelled softly of desire. Dean wanted to kiss him. The knowledge that Dean was clearly into him went straight to his cock.

"Yes" the moment Dean's face lit up at his answer was the moment he decided that this was an exceptional idea.

Dean leaned forward and cupped his face. 

"You're so beautiful" he whispered against his lips before pressing them together softly. Dean's lips were cool against his, the mans breathing deep and hungry. He kissed him slowly but, god his kisses were full of desire.

Dean let out a little moan when Castiel deepened the kiss burying his fingers in the hair above his nape and he used the opportunity to feel Dean's tongue against his own. He felt Dean's breathing hitch and his fingers flex at the sensation. 

He couldn't help the growl deep in his throat as Dean broke the kiss. He pushed Castiel back against the pillows and moved to straddle his hips. The gorgeous man above him bit his lip 

"You're so fucking perfect" he said

 


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You'd think Dean would have seen it all, sex wise, as a prostitute.... but here's a new experience for him.  
> And a very very new one for Castiel.

Castiel let out a chuckle

"You don't have to say that, you know"

Dean's smile faltered "what d'ya mean?" Dean's hands absently tracing around the stiff fabric covering the stomach of the man beneath him, making it difficult for Cas to keep his train of thought. 

He closed his eyes and rubbed his hands over his face "you don't have to call me perfect or beautiful."

"I know that. Do you not want me to?"

Cas sat up on his elbows "look, I know I... I know I'm paying for this, but I don't want it to feel fake and forced....I know that it...that you...uggggh"

Dean leaned forward, again grabbing Castiel by the face. This time he kissed him hard, he grabbed his hair firmly, nipped at his bottom lip and ground down into his lap. Castiel hung onto Dean's hips for dear life until the man abruptly stopped and looked him in the eyes, their faces so close that Cas could barley focus his eyes. Dean's pupils were wide, his gorgeous full lips glistening and red still. 

"Cas, I don't have to say those things, I know that, and you don't know me but I don't say shit like that if I don't mean it. I don't fuck people that I don't find attractive- I don't have to. You know a night with me is expensive and that's for a variety of reasons. I have a day job that pays most of my bills and I don't come here to play the needy whore- no don't make that face, I know you don't see me that way. Who I am here, with you, it's just me"

Castiel flopped back on the pillow, once again a ball of nerves. 

Dean leaned down, covering the man with his body, bringing his lips to his ear he whispered deep and low

"Do you know why I called you perfect if I don't feel like I have to?"

Castiel thought 

"To turn me on?"

Dean chuckled softly

"I guess that could work, although" he ground his hips and bit softly at the man's neck. Castiel let out a gasp and a deep moan "I don't really need words for that"

The man in the suit swallowed hard

"Clearly"

"I said that because" he began to slowly unbutton Castiel's shirt exposing the white undershirt, his voice full of desire as he softly kissed and bit at the stubble on Cas' face "You  _are_ gorgeous. You were in that room when Garth told me how you rated." He chuckled again, Castiel grumbled slightly at the thought of that uncomfortable moment, Dean was now loosening his tie "it's a scale up to ten, Cas. Do you remember what he rated you?"

He nodded

"Tell me" he slipped off Castiel's tie and sat up to look him in the eyes. He draped the tie around his own neck. 

Castiel closed his eyes and chuckled, his cheeks red

"Cas. Repeat the rating Garth gave you"

His eyes snapped open

"You're serious?"

Dean gave a devilish grin 

"I am"

"Eleven" Cas mumbled 

"Hmm, what was that?" Dean cupped a hand around his ear

Dean, so beautiful, so playful and full of life and confidence.... so kind with the right amount of compassion and teasing. Castiel made the decision to let go. Here he was with Dean, who knew if he'd ever do this again with him let alone anyone else, and Dean is so perfect. He called Castiel perfect and his eyes and voice were so genuine. Castiel couldn't recall anything that had ever felt so real. He pushed aside the fact that he was paying for this. 

"Cas..." Dean urged softly

"Eleven!" His voice was deep, catching Dean off guard as he flipped Dean onto his back, his legs still around Castiel's hips and he took full advantage- he kissed at Dean's neck while holding his shoulders and grinding his hips and pressing the hardness in his slacks against Dean's ass.

"Fuck!" Dean threw his head back, fingers digging into Castiel's back 

Cas growled with a shudder as he felt Dean's hot slick start to soak through his jeans 

He shrugged off his collared shirt leaving his white undershirt.

"Fuck, look at you" Dean said, admiring the toned body he could make out through the white fabric. He pulled the tucked in shirt from the slacks and immediately over his head. Castiel's chest was firm, but not overly toned along with a light coating of hair. Dean rubbed his hands along the man's sides, eliciting a few twitches "ticklish?"

"No" he chuckled, still twitching with every pass 

"Liar" Dean laughed

"So?" He snaked his hands beneath Dean's black henley making the man gasp and his back arch into the touch. 

His hips jerk involuntarily as he felt the firm curves of Dean's abs. Omegas very rarely looked anything other than soft with the occasional exception of a slightly toned omega man. Dean could only be described as nearly ripped.

"Dean" he whined

"Yeah?" The smallest hint of uncertainty in his voice

"Jesus, yes" Cas groaned as he pulled the henley roughly over Dean's head. He sat back, Dean's legs still hooked around his hips, and admired Dean's gorgeous body. "There must be a completely different scale for your appearance, Dean"

"Most Omegas don't look like me"

"No. They don't" he kissed over Dean's chest running his hands firmly along his stomach

 Dean began to undo the other man's belt.... Castiel pushed away the nerves in his belly as he pulled his slacks the rest of the way off leaving him in tight fitted boxer briefs, his cock straining against the fabric, he thought he heard Dean almost purr, but he couldn't be sure. 

He began to undo the belt of Dean's jeans and Dean placed a hand over his to stop him. Castiel looked up in confusion.

"I'm not like most Omegas in more ways than one... I don't want you to get freaked out... it's not weird or anything just..." He pulled his pants down and his paid boxers with them to reveal a cock rivaling the size of Castiel's Alpha... in fact, it looked just like that of an Alpha. 

Castiel met his eyes after sizing up his impressive dick. 

"I work just like an Omega, I've got all the parts and they're all in working order, can even have kids.... but all the Alpha parts work, too. I can give another Omega children and everything... I can't pass as an Alpha because of the slick and everything, most people don't care about everything else since I'm just a fuck"

"Don't say it like that, Dean. What you are is amazing" He touched the other man's face.  Dean scoffed. "I mean it"

He could tell Dean still wasn't buying it, maybe nothing he did would prove that he didn't feel the way everyone else did about Dean since they'd only ever really know one another between the sheets. Castiel shimmied down Dean's body until his face was between his legs. 

He looked up at Dean. Dean sat up on his elbows. 

"Be my guest" Dean chuckled

Castiel wrapped his lips around the head of Dean's cock that had softened partially during the conversation. 

"Oh shit!" Dean threw his head back, his thighs quivering. 

Castiel worked slowly; he ran his tongue along the underside, gently sucked and kissed the tip. His chest was getting moist with slick. Dean was writhing with pleasure, moaning and mumbling various profanities and "Cas" thrown in here and there. 

He started to take more of Dean into his mouth, moaning around his cock after tasting his precome. He worked lower and lower until taking all of Dean onto his throat, his mouth straining at the size of Dean's rock hard erection. 

"Cas....Cas I'm...Cas wait"

"Will you let me?"

The room felt still and quiet

"You mean...you want..."

"I'd love to, but only if you want to"

Dean swallowed hard and nodded. 

"Dean" he chided, making it clear that he was only going to accept a verbal answer

"Yes" he whispered.

Castiel beamed. Dean smiled, his cheeks flushing. 

He took Dean back into his mouth, resuming his previous ministrations. He worked Dean's cock back into his throat

"Cas" he whined in almost a whisper. His knot beginning to grow "Cas I-"

Cas pushed his lips to the soft curls of Dean's pelvis and let the knot fill his mouth. 

"Oh fuck, Cas...fuck!" Dean was moaning loudly, his hands griping Cas' hair hard.

Dean came even harder after watching Cas effortlessly swallow down the cum from his first orgasm. Cas swallowed and swallowed, each swallow tightening around Dean's knot making him cum that much harder. 

Dean didn't know it but Castiel was having his own orgasm, too, getting off on having Dean knot his mouth. 

Dean's orgasms began to slow, his whole body twitching, and after a solid 15 minutes of hard orgasms one after the other his knot shrank just enough for Cas to slip his mouth off, saliva and semen leaking from his lips. 

"Can you even feel your mouth?" Dean breathed, his eyes still closed.

"Noh really" Castiel said stretching his jaw. "It'll be good inna minute" he speech only slightly impaired 

Dean chuckled "I've never had anyone do that. I've done it to other people but... I've never had it done to me before"

"Mmmm, how'd I do?" His speech returning to normal

"I think I'll get some pointers from you before I return the favor. Holy shit"


	4. Dean breaks his own rules that Castiel doesn't know exist.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Though Dean is on birth control and everyone is tested, he's never EVER let a client top without a condom. Ever. No beta, no alpha, no omega client has ever been allowed to fuck him without a condom. Why he let's Cas do it? He'll have to revisit that when he's not being fucked by the most gorgeous person he's ever laid eyes on.

Dean is still reeling from knotting the other man's mouth when he realizes that Cas is cuddled close to him, kissing his neck. 

He reaches down to stroke Cas and find a fun way to return the favor and.... his cock is half hard and... sticky. His eyes flick up to meet the other man's 

"Get yourself off?" He was a little bummed

Castiel flushed

"Not exactly" he coughed, Dean's expression full of question "I just- I- really got off on...you know..."

Dean felt blood rushing back to his cock

"Cas. That's so fucking hot" he rolled to straddle Cas while pressing their mouths together. He could taste himself on the other man's tongue and groaned as he recalled the feeling of Castiel swallowing everything he gave him, which was probably a great deal (even he rarely swallowed it all, letting some just leak out around the cock in his throat). The idea that his knot filling Castiel's throat with cum was something that man got off on drove. Him. Wild. 

"Mmm" he moaned into the kiss, rubbing his very slick ass against the other man's hardening cock "thinking of you cumming as I fill your throat" His own cock was already achingly hard again. He watched the man beneath him writhing and gasping, gripping Dean's hips for dear life, managing to roll his hips in time with Dean's. "I've never.... nobody's ever wanted that... I never asked.. you know it's not about me... fuck... and you...God, Cas you wanted to and... fuck I... it was amazing.... and you loved it, you fucking loved it"

_in the following moment Dean Winchester decides that he's going to take this man's knot bare and let himself be filled. It's selfish, he doesn't do it for Cas. Usually he makes the client wear a condom for the sake of protection and all that, but in all honesty he gets off like nothing else when he feels himself being filled with hot Alpha cum._

"Yes" Cas shuddered, his cock throbbing at Dean's reminder "Fuck, Dean. Feeling... feeling your knot full and tight in my mouth, your...." His entire body was surely as red as his face, ears,  and chest as he said out loud how much he loved it... he'd never had the occasion to talk dirty and hoped he wasn't making a fool of himself "... your hot cum, Dean it.... I came so fucking hard feeling it... swallowing it all, I couldn't... I" he gasped, he had to say it... "Dean, I- I just needed to swallow every bit of you"

Dean leaned forward to kiss him, breaking the pace of their grinding... if he didn't he was going to cum right then and he needed to cum on Cas' knot so badly he was shaking. 

There was something about Cas that lit his body on fire, he was never this far gone. He was always chill and seductive with clients, focused on giving them an experience that would earn him a hefty tip and a return client. He wasn't even thinking about any of that, his mind wasn't worried that his selfishness would mean that this man never came back, _that would hit him later._

"Cas" Dean broke the kiss, and the other man looked up at him, striking blue eyes even with pupils the size of the moon- blown wide with lust "I want you to fuck me"

Castiel sucked in a sharp breath, the man above him- Dean- looked wrecked. Maybe he was just  **that** good, and if he was then goddamn he earned every dollar he made. Still, Dean was all but begging for it, his eyes needy and hopeful.

There was something primal (as primal as Castiel got) in him that Dean's words and his needy demeanor pulled at. Castiel has seen needy Omegas, and this wasn't like that. Dean wasn't ass up and literally begging for it. But the Alpha in him yanked at him to give the Omega what he wanted, all it took was Dean asking him for it. 

Castiel was rarely dominant in any way during sex. This experience was fucking with him something fierce... he'd think about that later 

He pulled Dean's hips forward, lifting him up from his seated position. Castiel pushed himself down and maneuvered Dean to straddle his face instead. 

Dean bit his lip, moaning before the other man's tongue even touched him. He was  _almost_ embarrassed at how much slick poured out onto Cas when he said

"Sit"

Dean immediately dropped. He was not a wilting obedient Omega, but this was a request he had no interest in refusing. 

Castiel wrapped his arms around Dean's thighs and lapped hungrily at Dean's ass. 

Despite Dean's scent blockers there was only so much they could do when it came to slick. You couldn't completely mask scent through slick with available blockers. 

Dean tasted like honey and lavender. 

Castiel had eaten a few (not many, but a few) omega asses in his life, and while they all were fairly pleasing, he had never thought slick could taste like  _this_

Dean felt Cas pause for a brief second after beginning the heavenly oral assault on his ass. He looked down and met Cas' eyes long enough to see the eyes looking up at him flash a beautiful violet. His eyes rolled back the moment he felt Castiel let out a full body moan, a deep rumble that wasn't actually a growl but was often referred to as such. 

Whatever Dean's slick was made of brought out things Castiel was going to consider apologizing for later. He was never this toppy.

He sucked and licked Dean's ass in a way that made loud wet sounds. Dean was practically crying with pleasure. Slick ran down Castiel's neck and chest as Dean continued to gush. The continuing 'growl' giving a vibrating effect that was driving Dean crazy. Castiel began to lap at Dean's sac as he pressed two fingers into the man's slick hole. 

"Ohhhhhhh fuhhhhhhhk" Dean dug his fingers into Castiel's hair and grabbed tight as he moaned

Cas flipped them both, his fingers still working Dean open. 

"Please" Dean didn't even know what the fuck he was asking for 

Castiel bit Dean's thigh, not hard enough to break skin, but there was going to be a mark

"YES!" The Omega cried out

Dean had never  _purred_ in his entire life, he didn't think he could. 

And now he was. 

Castiel's secondary canines ached, but he held them back as he pushed a third finger into Dean and continued to bite Dean's thighs roughly. 

"How do you want it, Dean?" Castiel's voice rough with lust 

"Fuck... I wanna ride you" 

Castiel slipped his fingers from Dean who was not pleased in the least at the absence.

On his back Castiel swallowed hard as Dean positioned himself, his eyes a ring of gold with a green tone shining through. He wondered what his own eyes looked like, if they gave away how very gone he was. 

"Oh, Dean" he breathed as Dean lowered himself down on Castiel's length. He rubbed his hands along Dean's thighs, a gentle brush as his hands shook. He threw his head back with a moan as Dean was seated completely. 

That lasted about 10 seconds. 

Dean looked high as a fucking kite, he looked at Castiel in a way nobody has ever looked at him, but he knew there was a shift, it had been building and now that Dean was filled with him everything shifted. 

Dean fucked himself on Castiel's cock  _hard._ Dean was working for his knot immediately and looked to be a thousand miles away, the only hint that he was still connected to reality was him calling out Cas' name. 

"Dean....fuck....Dean I'm....Dean..I" there was no drawing it out, Castiel's knot was swelling in record time. 

Dean moaned and his thighs shook as the knot caught and held him. It hit that spot inside him  _just right_ and he squeezed tight around the knot inside him as his body spasmd.

In a moment of clarity Castiel wrapped a hand around Dean's swelling knot as his felt the man tighten around his own knot. 

Dean coated Castiel's chest in a healthy layer of cum. 

Castiel coated Dean's insides just the same. 

Dean didn't stop, he ground and squeezed against Castiel's knot, milking cum from him over and over. Castiel held onto Dean's knot to do the same as long as he could but Dean's relentless grinding overwhelmed him. Each orgasm rippling through him harder than the one before. He pulled Dean forward wrapping his arms around to hold the man's shoulders he rolled up against Dean the way Dean had been grinding against him, Dean relaxed against him as Castiel worked himself into Dean trying not to black out from the relentless orgasms; Dean wanted to be filled, and so he would be. 

He dug his teeth into Dean's shoulder and he ground into the man harder. Cum finally starting to leak out around his knot. He pulled his teeth away just as his secondary canines began to push their way out. His jaw chattered at the desire to sink his teeth into Dean's skin. 

He had nothing left. He relaxed his legs and rolled to the side. Dean may have already passed out, he passed out so quickly he didn't have the chance to check. 


	5. The Chapter With Plot

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This occurs the day after Castiel spends an evening with Dean. Cas looking back on the evening will fill in a few blanks. 
> 
> We find out a little bit more about Dean.

"You look like last night was everything I said it would be" Balthazar quipped

Why on  **earth** had he agreed to meet Balthazar for lunch? In fairness this was what he usually did on Saturday afternoons. 

"I know I won't get away with telling you to mind your own business- "

"Very true" he interrupted sliding into the upholstered chair and placing a cloth napkin on his lap

"And I refuse to give you the details" Balthazar rolled his eyes at that "I hope you will settle with me telling you that you were right"

"That is a very satisfying phrase to hear"

Castiel ordered the eggs benedict with ice water, Balthazar ordered the same but with a mimosa, but considering that the family owned the place they simply told the waitress they'd have their usual. 

"Will you frequent heaven often?" He asked casually

"Really, Balthazar?"

The other man put up his hands

 

After breakfast they made their way to Castiel's home. He brought in the mail, including Cosmopolitan which was for Balthazar who didn't even live with Castiel. 

Balthazar grabbed the magazine and stretched out on the sofa 

Cas attempted to check his email, his thoughts wandering back to last night and the events of this morning. 

_His knot had slipped out some time in the night. While the room was warm, his body was sticky and cold. Dean was sprawled out next to him, his neck already purple from Castiel's LACK OF FUCKING CONTROL, WHAT THE FUCK! Castiel rubbed his hands along his face, his cheeks hot. Castiel looked the other man over, his thighs were purple from at least ten good bite marks... he recalled almost losing control on Dean's neck._

_What would be worse, slipping out before Dean awoke to save them both the awkward conversation of Castiel's "I'm not usually like that" apology, or staying and actually having that conversation. Dean was fast asleep, he looked so content... the warm sun illuminating his face and drawing attention to his gorgeous freckles. Castiel regretted how aggressive he had gotten, not that Dean seemed to be complaining at the time, but last night was like nothing he'd ever had before... if he came back- IF he came back he could see himself quickly becoming addicted to Dean._

_Castiel could smell himself radiating from Dean. Scent blockers would not mask that. Oh. He hadn't worn a condom... Dean was going to smell a little bit like Castiel for a week at least._

"Cassie" Balthazar snapped his fingers in front of his face "Earth to Castiel, your phone"

He looked down at his phone, the number was unfamiliar, but local

"Hello?"

"So you're not into cuddling I take it?"

Dean. 

"Cas? Are you still there?"

"Yes, sorry I.. hang on"

Balthazar was sitting up pretending to fan himself

He flipped a finger at the man as he left the room

"Sorry, nosy cousin"

"I got your note, man... you know I made that choice, too"

Castiel was silent

He heard Dean sigh 

"Look, this is my job and I knew what I was doing... if you're upset about it- "

"No, not really I- I just assumed that you would be"

"Nah"

He didn't know what to say

"Anyway, I didn't want you to feel bad or anything since you mentioned it in your note, and some people don't do the morning after thing.... but I had a good time and if I see you again you don't have to run off first thing"

SAY SOMETHING CASTIEL

"Ok"  yeah, that'll work...great

Dean laughed nervously

"Alright well, I'll let you get back to your Saturday... take care"

What was worse, freaking out about last night or being a compete ass on the phone? 

He made his way back to the living room

"How do you continue to win Most Eligible Alpha Bachelor every year?"

"God, Balthazar I hate that spread"

Castiel looked like those scandalous Abercrombie and Fitch ads with a two page article that talked more about the company than it did him. His mother pressured him into actually doing the spread... good press for Pear... otherwise he'd stop doing it. Of course, they'd have talked more about him if he'd given them anything. 

Although

Earlier this year he did come out as gay... he was still considered the most eligible. 

"You know, I find it barbaric that they classify most eligible alpha by social status and most eligible omega by scent"

Castiel didn't care for that either

"Did you know that this male omega has held the most eligible spot since the day he turned eighteen? Fifteen years!"

Omega pageants are more like prom, nearly every omega does it as a right of passage into adulthood. Most Eligible only ranks 50 in the country out of both male and female Omegas. Mostly you get a blurb in your local pageant book when you graduate, your scent rating (1-32), fertility rating (1-5) they register the info and most Omegas get their ranking renewed every few years until they get married or generally around 35.

".... he basically dropped off the face of the earth after his high school pageant, that's the only picture they have"

He held open the magazine, on the left was a name in big bold letters, on the right was the picture.

"In fifteen years nobody has out ranked his scent. Nobody"

The bold letters read

**Dean Winchester**

and the picture was none other than eighteen year old Dean... he'd know that smile anywhere. 

 


	6. Why Dean is the way he is.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For the record nobody has Beta'd this crap

"Dean" Sam drug his name out the moment Dean stepped foot in his house. 

Dean was well aware he couldn't just hide until the scent of his most recent lover dissipated. He chose to face head on and just deal with the shit as it hit the fan. 

"Sammy" he mimicked his brother 

Bitchface ensued 

"You're on scent blockers, but you have a scent and it isn't yours"

"Yup" Dean popped the 'P' digging through Sam's fridge for a beer

Sam leaned against his kitchen counter, arms crossed. 

"You haven't smelled like anyone else in what...." Sam thought for a moment "ten years?"

Dean sipped his beer and chuckled

"Fifteen, it was Senior year of High School" He could still see Benny's face as clear in his memory as the last time he saw him. 

"Benny" Sam sighed

"Yeah, Benny"

Benny hadn't told Dean he had enlisted. He found out the day he left for Boot Camp... Benny never wrote him. 

"So, who are they?"

"It's not like that" he waved off the question

"Wait. So you mean you.... you let a client?"

Dean cocked an eyebrow and gave a half shrug. 

"...... you consented to that....right?"

"Yes, Sammy nobody took advantage of me. If anything I took advantage of him by just hopping on and-"

"Ew, Dude I got it" Sam put his hands up and grimaced. He shook off Dean's response and grabbed a beer for himself "Do you want to talk about why you did that..."

Dean sighed

"Honestly, Sammy" he picked at the label on the bottle "I gotta figure it out for myself before I can have any kind of conversation about it"

"Did you see Cosmo?"

Dean rolled his eyes and walked toward the glass doors leading to the patio 

"Fuck no"

Sam followed him out. The both plopped down on long patio chairs.

"You're still on top"

Dean let out an irritated groan.

         "When's the last time you read it, Dean?"

Dean scoffed "Shit, at least six years... why would I want to?"

"They're still using your high school pageant picture"

"...and?" Dean said, irritated

"You don't want to update it?"

"Sam, why would I want to? I get a few people who recognise me from that picture here and there, most people I associate don't read that shit, the ratings are for the fucking wealthy"

"Dean, you  _are_ wealthy"

Dean scoffed again

"You know what I mean, that" he waved his hand around "high society shit"

Sam was quiet

"Sammy, you know that's not who I am. Look at you! You act like I should want that life when  **you** don't even want it! You were rated number one on the fucking Alpha scale back in 2007 and then what?"

This time Sam scoffed

"Yeah Ruby happened." Sam was visibly irritated. Dean softened his tone "First the Benny shit happened, I dealt with that, but after Lisa left for her (Dean made air quotes) 'scent mate' despite my fucking rating and them all acting like I shouldn't be bothered... like... because what they had was biological or whatever that what we had wasn't real and- ugh- then Dad trying to set me up with a Novak like we're eighteenth fucking century royalty the very next week"

"He meant well... he just... he doesn't know a different way"

"No. He doesn't."

The conversation closed and they both sat quietly in their own thoughts as the sun disappeared behind the trees, highlighting the orange and yellow fall leaves. 

So many thoughts were bouncing in his head... why _did_  he let his need take him over like that? He never did that. He didn't bring up that Cas was wearing a scent blocker, too but that wasn't abnormal for an Alpha. 

He hasn't seen his Dad in the last seven years. Dean has his own money left to him when his Mom died, John would never dishonor her by trying to fight Dean for it, hell he never even cut Dean off. He never touched the card to that account. John continued to hope that his sons would come back to the life he planned out for them.

At least he had Adam from his second wife. Nobody talked about that fact that Adam was born a few years before Mary even died. Dean had let go of that pretty quickly... being pissed off wasn't going to bring his Mom back and Adam was a decent kid. John was twice over a widower, his second wife dying months after the wedding. Everyone thought John murdered them both until the autopsy on his second wife found her death to be caused by a cancer nobody even knew she had. 

The stars were slowly coming into view. He loved sitting under the stars with Sam. After leaving society bullshit behind, they only had each other. They kept under the radar until most people forgot about them...

They parted ways, both having work the following day. 

Dean never hated Mondays like everyone else, then again he loved working on cars and uncle Bobby was a pretty cool guy. 

He fell out of the society scene after a car accident left his legs paralyzed. They weren't kind to the disabled, especially since Bobby was a bit older and a Beta.

Dean had money. Dean had his job at the salvage yard. Dean was also a prostitute. 

After everything that happened he wasn't interested in a relationship, he had everything he needed... well, except sex. Yeah he could have gone bar hopping and had a few one night stands, but so many always came back wanting something more, treating him like some golden flower just because he's a male Omega. No fucking thanks. 

More than that.... he loved the taboo of it. People paid him for secret sex, for discretion, because paying for it got them off. He didn't ever act like it... aside from Cas... but he _loved_  being a fucking whore. 

He had called Cas the morning after, on Saturday, and still couldn't figure out what compelled him to call Garth and get the guys number. Lots of people just left in the morning, sometimes he was the one leaving in the morning... it never really bothered him. But that morning he felt... sad that Cas wasn't there, that he didn't open his eyes to see a pair of beautiful blue eyes looking back at him. He would have fucked Cas again if he was up for it. 

He got hard just thinking about being fucked by Cas again... the light pouring in through the curtains...he pushed his hardness down before pulling into his driveway. 

He made a beeline for the front door, dropping his keys on the small table there, shedding his leather coat and leaving it on the back of the sofa. He pulled his clothes off leaving them in a pile on his bedroom floor. He grabbed the silicone dick with the fat knot at the base and walked to the dining room. 

He unceremoniously slapped the fake knot on the chair giving the suction cup at the bottom a good grip. He straddled the wooden chair and lowered his already slick ass down. He moaned thinking of riding Cas, the marks on his thighs aching while he fucked himself, the memory making his dick leak. 

What was wrong with him? Cas could have sunk his secondary teeth into his thighs over and over and Dean wouldn't have stopped him... God he would have soaked the guys face with slick with every bite. 

Dean's slick was dripping down the chair. 

He stroked himself, using his own slick as lube. 

The memory of standing up that morning.. cum pouring out of him...

The bruise on his shoulder... right where he'd sport a mating bite... there were even light scratch marks, not enough to break skin, where Cas had pulled away before his secondaries could sink in. 

What if... fuck what if  _had_ let his teeth sink in? Most of Dean was glad he didn't, even more into the guy since he clearly wasn't a knothead, his biology wanted to sink his teeth in, but he didn't.

The other part of Dean was irrationally mad he didn't. Yes, mad. 

Dean wrapped his hand tightly around his knot as it swelled up. He came with slick gushing from his hole and at least a full quart of cum from his dick all over the hardwood floor. 

He cleaned up the mess, masturbation was great and all but sometimes the mess cleaning was a real buzzkill.  

He grabbed a beer and walked back to his bedroom, laying naked above the blankets propped up against the headboard. 

There was a ping from his phone that was still in jeans in a pile next to the bed. He fished his phone out, now laying on his belly. 

Garth (11:50pm): Client wants to know when you're free next. 

Dean (11:57pm): Who's asking? 

Garth (11:58pm): Cas from Friday night. Got him hooked already ;D, guy must be loaded!


	7. Castiel learns too much for his own good

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Castiel looks Dean up. Balthazar is pissed.
> 
> What does Naomi know?

_Dean,_

_I hope that you enjoyed last night as much as I did. I left gratuity but I was unsure how much is customary in this situation so I hope that it is enough. I don't know how to apologize for not having the presence of mind to wear protection, I know that we are both clean and you're on birth control but... I know that my scent will linger and I hope that this will not cause issues in your personal or professional life. I am so sorry and I understand if you're upset and are no longer open to any further ~~relations~~   ~~business~~ contact. _

_Cas ~~ti~~_

The 'ti' at the end of 'Cas' was heavily scribbled out. The beautiful script looked out of place on the small notepad paper with the Heaven logo on the top and was a clear sign of a Society private school. 

Dean kept the note in his wallet. Cas left him a 25% tip.

 

He told Garth that he'd get back to him about the client, that he needed to talk to Bobby first (he didn't).

He wanted to see Cas again. He kept telling himself that it had been a good time, the guy tipped well and that he was gorgeous and that was all there was to it... Why wouldn't he be up for more great sex with a beautiful Alpha who tips well and eats ass like he's walked across the desert?

\-------

"Are you purposefully playing with fire,  Cassie?"

Balthazar sat on Castiel's desk just in front of the laptop Castiel was currently hunched over. 

"I don't know what you mean?"

"Oh, bullshit!" Balthazar hopped from the desk to pace in front of it "if you just plan to tell him that you know who he is, why not call him? You have his number! Or better yet, if you don't plan on fucking him why don't you just ghost him?"

"I don't understand that reference" Castiel ignored everything else his cousin said

"Ghosting. Stop talking to him! No contact. If he calls don't answer" Balthazar gesticulated wildly throughout his tirade. 

Castiel didn't respond. 

Balthazar placed his hands wide on the desk and leaned across, his face just above the laptop, he whispered loudly

"It's because you  _are_ planning to fuck him"

Castiel still did not acknowledge him. 

"Fine" he threw his hands up in defeat "but I'm telling you, Cassie this will  **not** go well."

The man grabbed his coat and left. 

 

WikiSociety is a search engine for all things Society- Society being the wealthy, the top tier of social and economic importance. The top of what amounts to a caste system. 

The only upside of the lower castes is that you have some semblance of privacy, your parents aren't searching for the best match in regards to business, fertility, intelligence, success and most of all the financial gain of both families. Everyone knew it was eugenics, cutting ties with family members who proved infertile or in any way disabled, there was nothing anyone could do, the powerful kept the ideals. Nobody could force you to marry anyone or anything like that and there was no obligation to buy in other than the draw of money and power. 

The Novak family has power; the Winchester family has even more.

_The Winchester family has the highest percentage of male Omega births of any family on the planet (18%), their way of calculating which match will yield either an Alpha or Omega and such a high rate of male Omegas is top secret. Most branches of the Winchester family don't know who calculates the best pairings, all they know is that when their Alpha or Omega child turns eighteen they get a call and the person on the other end of the line gives them between one and five names with the best match being first._

_Another family would get a call and they'd set up a time to make an offer, the family signs a non-disclosure agreement and the only time anyone else is aware of the pairing is if an agreement is made and a formal engagement is announced._

_Dean Samuel Winchester [M-O]_

_Spouse: None. Former- Lisa N. Braden[F-O] (2004-2008)_

_Son of John H. Winchester[M-A] and Mary A. Winchester[F-O](D)_

_Siblings: Samuel D. Winchester[M-A], Adam J Milligan <step>[M-A]_

_Age: 33_

_Scent: 32_

_Fertility: 5_

Dean's ratings are higher than anyone in Society currently. The closest Scent rating is a 28 (Castiel looked it up) and the closest fertility is a 4.2, each rating belonging to a different female Omega. Dean maxed the rating scale out. 

_In 2004 Dean married Lisa Braden against the suggestion of his parents, sources say, the information is strengthened by the fact that Lisa Braden is an Omega._

Castiel noted that they obviously don't know about Dean's intersex status which many doctors don't believe is possible, let alone possible in an a male Omega. He had looked that up, too. Articles by scholars and doctors suggest that an occurrence would be seen as the next step in evolution.

_Dean and Lisa Braden divorced after four short years following Lisa's discovery of her True Mate [Middle caste]._

Unless married into Society, members of any lower caste are not listed. Lisa was only listed by name due to her marriage to Dean. 

_a year after his divorce, Dean left his family home in New York and is said to live in the Midwest._

_It has been confirmed that he was only given one pairing upon coming of age, the identity of whom is widely speculated about. A few specialists have speculated that Dean broke from society due to a genetic flaw causing him to be heterosexual, further backed up by his marriage to Lisa Braden. His father has denounced this claim citing a relationship prior to his marriage with Benny Lafitte[M-A] who is currently stationed in Germany and has not had contact with Dean since High School but does confirm the relationship._

_Dean is still listed to inherit both fortune and company after, what his father cites as, an extended sabbatical. He was quoted by Huffington Post just last year "Dean is still young, and you know this generation, always off to 'find themselves' and adventure. Dean is simply enjoying some adventure before returning to New York and re-joining the company and settling down"_

_When asked about his pairing, John Winchester declined to answer saying "you know I can't divulge that information" he did, however,  mention that the family was very affluent and he was very pleased with the pairing._

_Sources speculate pairings such as:_

_Jack Dorsey, Colin Farrell, Ian Somerhalder, and the most popular opinion is that he was paired with Castiel Novak who has held Most Eligible Alpha for the past five years and came out recently as gay which has only fueled the speculation that the youngest child of Naomi [F-O] and James Novak[M-B] is the calculated pairing despite James' status as a Beta._

he picked up the phone

"Castiel, it's so good to hear from you." No affection in her voice, only hoping for information, or the news he was moving back to California.

"In 2002 Did you get a call from John or Mary Winchester?"

The line was quiet

"Why would you ask that, Castiel?" Her voice seeping with caution.


	8. You never know who you'll run into at the corner store

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean finds himself overly stressed about this Cas situation.  
> He meets an interesting person too close to society for his comfort, and he finally comes to a decision.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Edit: fixed the weird repeat thing! Thanks for telling me lol

Dean has always loved the fall. Especially days like today; the sun is warm, it's about 60°F, there's a breeze blowing the colorful leaves around, and other than the chirping of the birds, the field behind the salvage yard is quiet.  
  
The grass is scratchy on his arms and where his shirt has ridden up, but if feels good, being close to nature and the earth, forgetting the bullshit of everyday life... even if it's just for an hour. Dean tries to clear his mind, he does, but he keeps thinking about Cas, about the note that weighs heavy in his wallet, about how every time he tries to relax his mind wanders to the guy.  
  
He should answer Garth, he should... and he will as soon as he figures out what he's going to say. He's set himself a deadline to decide by tonight, it would be rude to wait too long and leave the guy waiting for an answer most of the week. It's already Tuesday.  
  
If he's thinking about how he needs to give an answer, the day flies by, if he's thinking about how badly he _does_  want to see Cas on Friday, the day drags on.  
  
There's not much to do at the shop so he heads home around 2pm.  
It's a gorgeous day, he's anxious, and it's only 2 so he throws on his running gear  (one thing he does splurge on) and heads off down the street.  
Running does nothing to clear his head. No matter what song is playing through his headphones, he's thinking of Cas.  
  
He pushes himself harder, it's ridiculous to be so hung up on a guy he just met, if he's being so ridiculous he should just say no. Or, to prove to himself that he isn't really hung up he should say yes because Cas is just a client.  
Damnit, he's still thinking about him. Fuck.  
His lungs start to burn, so he slows down. Fuck. Now all he can think about is how his side aches and his lungs burn.  
The great thing about living in Detroit is that you're never far from a corner store.  
  
Dean walks into a familiar store, the man behind the counter greets him with a thick accent. He's from Kazakhstan originally, Dean found this out the first time he came in the store. He's a pretty cool guy.  
  
Dean brings a water up to the counter, fishing a $5 from his pocket.  
  
"It's on the house my friend"  
  
"Nah, come on" Dean laughs  
  
"Please, enjoy your day"  
  
He did that occasionally, just gave Dean things. He'd tried harder to refuse the first time it happened and the guy got really offended. It still feels funny, but it makes the man happy.  
  
Dean leaves the store, a man in a rush bumping into him on the way in. He turns and looks as if he's about to apologize until he meets Dean's eyes  
  
"You've _got_ to be kidding me" the man rolls his eyes. His English accent much smother than Crowleys, Dean notes.  
  
"What?"  
  
The man scoffs his reply  
"What indeed, Dean. What indeed"  
  
"Have we met?" The mention of his name has him on edge  
  
"Not that I can recall, come to think of it, but we have a mutual.... acquaintance"  
  
"Do we now?"  
  
"I'd love to elaborate but it's not my place" he extends a hand, Dean takes it reluctantly "Balthazar, it's been a pleasure, really" the man turned on his heel and left the store having barely steeped foot in it.  
  
"Hey" Dean called after him "Balthazar Milton, right?"  
  
Balthazar chuckled  
"It's not exactly a common name, is it?"  
  
"Well your family owns a hell of a lot around here, you're as famous as the Illich family"  
  
"Hmm, that's mostly my aunts doing" he said, leaning against his open car door. "Would you like a ride anywhere? Unless you prefer to continue your run. "  
  
"Nah, I'm fine" Dean waved the man off  
  
"Are you sure?"  
  
"Alright, why not. But you offered, and I'm sweaty" he finished his water and tossed it in the recycling bin  
  
"There have been worse fluids in this car"  
  
"Ew, Dude. I did *not* need to know that"  
  
Balthazar laughed  
"Ok, Dean, where to?"  
  
Dean gave him the address, Balthazar commented that he is fairly familiar with the area and found his way easily.  
  
"How about you, Dean? What do you do?"  
  
"I do a lot of things" he laughed "my day job is at Singer's Salvage, you know where that's at?"  
  
"Ah yes, I believe I do"  
  
It was quiet a moment

"Singer fell out of Society a while back if I recall" he said cautiously  
  
"More like pushed, but yeah" disdain in his voice. "You're only in if you're perfect"  
  
"Come now" the other man teased "Society types can very often be far from perfect, plagued with assholes"  
  
Dean's demeanor softened  
"Yeah"  
  
They pulled up in front of Dean's house  
  
"Let me give you my number. If you're ever up in midtown give me a ring"  
  
Dean cocked an eyebrow  
  
"Oh no, not like _that_ " he rolled his eyes "you're interesting and don't annoy me so we're practically friends already"  
  
Dean laughed  
  
"Yeah" he waved "I'll do that. Take care"  
  
The fuck he would, that was _way_ too close to society for comfort, namely too close to the Novak family.  
  
Dean(7:45pm): Friday at 6:00pm  
  
Garth(8:00pm): Great! I'll let him know.


	9. YES, ALPHA!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> None of this is Beta'd btw.

He arrived at Heaven at 5:45. "Hey!" Garth greeted him with more enthusiasm than Cas thought was needed for the front desk of a brothel

"Cas, good to see ya!" He patted Cas on the shoulder. "Head on up, there's a button on the pad for the key-card, Crowley will buzz you in" he winked and walked back behind the desk.

He felt naked without Dean to lead him upstairs. The stairwell with the amethyst walls seemed to go on forever. *You're just going to talk to him, you're going to tell him what you know. That's all.* He didn't dare think that Dean would still want to have him as a client. God he wished that would be the case.

He swallowed hard before pressing the worn red button on the keypad. The door unlocked with a loud click and his hand nearly slipped off when he opened it, his palms sweaty as hell. Crowley cracked a smile from behind his small desk.

"Do you remember the room number, darling?"

"Oh. Uh, seven?"

"Good boy" Crowley extended his arm in the direction of the hall

"off you go."

He stood in front of the door. He took a deep breath and opened the door. The scent of honey and lavender hit him like a wall the moment he stepped through the door. Dean was laying on the large bed, completely naked facing away from the door playing on his phone. Castiel felt drunk. Everything seemed like a dream, he was rock hard in his pants and his hands were shaking. He slid down the wall, crouching on the floor.

"Hey, Cas!" Dean called cheerfully as he sprung from the bed,  gorgeous and half hard, his scent enveloping Cas as Dean moved closer. Castiel covered his mouth as he felt his secondary canines push through completely, he tried to will them back to no avail.

"Cas?"

"No" he breathed from his curled position

"I can't.. Dean, my teeth... and I..." Dean smiled mischievously

"You're fine, Cas. Here" he went to the dresser with the TV on top and pulled something from the top drawer. He crouched low next to Cas who was covering his entire head with his arms.

"Let me" Dean softly touched his arms, Cas looking at him with lavender eyes on the verge of tears.

"It's fine" he wiped the man's eyes "open your mouth" Cas considered Dean carefully, looking over his face before slowly opening his mouth.

Dean took a small blue piece of shaped silicone and gently placed it over one canine. He did the same to the other side.

"See, you're fine" he beamed

"Dean...I" he needed to tell Dean something. Fuck, it was something important... he couldn't think with Dean helping him stand, looking at his gorgeous naked body and that scent... it was so much stronger than his slick tasted. Dean was leading him over to the bed, lifting the cable knit sweater Cas wore over his head, undershirt and all. Dean was all smiles, slow soft hands. God, he couldn't tear his eyes from Dean's face.

Dean knew exactly what his scent was doing, he planned on it... but why? He kept searching Dean's face as the man undressed him.

"You know, besides the canines, you aren't having a typical knot-head reaction" he chuckled as he pulled Castiel's pants down along with his underwear. They were both fully naked just standing there.

"What's that like?" Cas mumbled

"You haven't tried to fuck me into the bed yet"

"Oh. Do you want me to?" He kept searching Dean's eyes. The other man blushed beneath his gaze.

"Nah" He chuckled "Nah, Cas. I want you just how you are" "That's... that's good" he swallowed, difficult around the things covering his teeth. He had something he was supposed to tell Dean, that's why he was here... it was important... what was it? Dean pushed him back against the bed

"Scoot up" He pushed backwards up the bed until he was against the headboard. Dean crawled up the bed... was he still blushing? He found his way into Castiel's lap and kissed him softly before settling down and pressing their hips together. Castiel thought he was going to black out from pleasure.... just from that?

God he was hardly aware of where he was as Dean slipped his tongue into his mouth. His tongue was cool like a fresh drink of water. He kissed Him deep, soft and slow. Castiel sank into the feeling, the tenderness of it. His chest ached inside, he wanted to keep Dean forever, he wanted Dean to kiss him just like this, like it was real, all the time.

Dean kissed and bit down his neck, Cas bared his neck for him...

"Oh, really?" Dean said amused "That's pretty submissive, Alpha."

"Don't stop" Cas breathed "Whatever you want, please" he bit his lip

"Just you, Cas" he kissed the man's neck softly before biting down hard (but not too hard)

"FUCK!" Cas gripped Dean's arms tight, his body arching up, vibrating with the low full body 'growl'

"Yeah, just like that" Dean murmured, biting not far from the first spot which was bright red with deep impressions of his teeth Cas wanted to feel Dean sink his teeth into him, he ached for it... it took everything not to fucking beg him for it. Forever would be fine, as long as he could be wrapped up in this, the scent, these feelings... this feeling of being a thousand miles away but still right here wrapped up in Dean.

"You good?" Dean asked, pulling away from the man's neck to hold his face and look down into his eyes. Cas nodded. He leaned up kissing Dean softly, he could feel Dean smile into the kiss.

He ran his fingers through Dean's hair and pulled him down close. Peppering Dean's face with soft kisses, he made his way to his neck.

Dean bared his neck for the man below him. Dean had never bared his neck for anyone, not even Benny. He felt Cas groan against his neck as he kissed him. He knew it was coming, he thought he would die of anticipation. He slipped against the other man's lap which was soaked with his own slick.

He could feel it coming on, the vibration in his chest as he started to purr yet again. If Cas wasn't wearing the caps on his teeth, they would have sank deep into his flesh, binding him to Cas forever. The other man grabbed his hips and ground Dean's ass against his cock. Dean gasped and melted into the feeling. He felt teeth hard against the skin of his chest and slick gushed from him. He threw his head back with a moan, gripping the other man's hair while his ass slid up and down against Cas' cock.

He knew what not wearing scent blockers could do. He had worn them since he presented due to the reaction it caused. His rating wasn't a surprise to him at all. He had to forgo them for the pageant, but after that he never missed a day in 15 years. He'd never seen anyone look like this, though.

Cas was more aggressive last time while Dean *was* wearing blockers. Now the man was like putty, he looked drunk and needy... the look in his violet eyes was... God he looked completely enamored and Dean couldn't help but blush. He'd seen Alphas flash their canines in anger or, like last time, while knotting... but Castiel's teeth were out the second he walked through the door. Caps were always on hand for those who weren't confident they wouldn't let those canines sink in.

Dean's ached and begged for Cas' skin, he fought hard to hold them back, he'd stopped biting Cas because he wasn't sure he could keep his canines back if he kept going. Cas looked so gorgeous with his canines out and his eyes violet colored. The caps looked a little silly, but in the moments Dean was placing the caps, the way Cas looked up at him with his eyes wide and mouth open, completely overwhelmed.

"Ow, ow! Ok Cas stop" he felt the caps press a little to hard, about to fail their intended purpose. Without hesitation Cas opened his mouth and sat back, he covered his face in his hands.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry"

"Calm down, it's ok. You stopped when I asked, didn't you?"

"Yes, but-" Dean kissed him softly and Cas relaxed into his touch. The covers were blunt, painful digging in trying to push into his skin. Teeth would have been quick, at least the canines that would pierce through, and he more than likely wouldn't have protested...

"Fuck me." The whispered words between a kiss brought him away from his thoughts.

"Want me to ride you?" He smiled into a kiss

"No, I want you to fuck *me*, Dean" Dean sat back and chewed his lip

"Like, fuck you fuck you?"

"Not if you don't want to" Cas shrugged

"No, I do I just... you keep surprising me" He leaned forward to kiss Castiel's neck

"Mmmm, never met an Alpha that asked for your knot?" Dean laughed

"No, Cas I can't say that I have" Dean leaned for the end table and Cas grabbed his arm. He quirked an eyebrow at the man.

"Use yours" he looked Dean dead in the eyes

"Like" Dean pointed towards his hips "mine?" Cas swiped two fingers across his stomach where Dean's slick had covered. He sucked the slick from his fingers.

"Yes, yours" "That was filthy as fuck and I'm so fucking into it" Cas laughed nervously. Dean kissed him softly again. 

"I'm gonna make you feel so good" he kissed down his chest "I'm gonna fill you up with my knot"

Cas shivered as Dean kissed along his stomach. Dean tasted his slick on Castiel's length. He licked up the bottom before taking the Alpha's length completely into his throat. Castiel was sure that the world had fallen out beneath him. Dean's lips looked perfect stretched around his cock. He could have cum just thinking about the fact that this beautiful man was moaning while giving head like Castiel has never had in his life. Dean pulled off slowly, he looked up at Cas and winked.

_Castiel could never be this charismatic. Dean was smiles and winks and Castiel was just a mess. He savored every touch, he could never have this...Dean... in real life._

He felt Dean's tongue against his ass. He wanted Dean to fuck him, he asked for it despite never having taken a cock before, let alone an Alpha one. He wasn't an Omega, he didn't produce slick, he never would gaffe thought Dean's tongue against his hole would feel  _so fucking good_.

"Dean!" He gripped the sheets. His thighs shaking. 

"Mmm, you like that, Alpha?" 

"God, Dean! Yes!"

"Are you ready for more?"

"Touch me, Dean!" He begged

Dean sucked softly at the Alpha's full sac as he reached back to coat his fingers in slick. 

As soon as deans middle finger breached Castiel, the Alpha's growl changed, like an echo almost. Dean fought his canines, willing them to stay back as Cas' body called out to him. His chest ached. He pressed a second finger in and the man's moans next to his deep vibrations were more than Dean could take. He kept his head turned so Cas couldn't see his canines. 

"More, Dean. Please"

"Shh, I got you Baby" he hoped Cas couldn't hear the change in his speech as he spoke around his bared teeth. 

The Alpha was crying with pleasure, writhing beneath him. Dean had never seen an Alpha like this, needy and begging for a knot... His ass was ready.... He could fuck Cas just like this but... He had a selfish a filthy idea. If the man cloud beg like an Omega and wanted to be fucked like one...Dean's knot swelled a little just at the thought

"Present" he said, almost a whisper

Castiel moaned at the word. Nobody ever told him to present his slicked up ass for them, why would they? He turned and put his ass in the air, holding the base of his own cock to keep from cumming.

Dean's legs almost hm gave out at the sight before him. Cas was shaking with need, his legs spread wide and his ass turned up, the muscles in his back tight. He slicked himself up with his own wetness, just like Cas wanted. 

"Are you ready, baby?" The head of his cock pressing against the other man's hole

_And then Cas said the two words Dean has never heard anyone say to him, not even in role play. He had no idea how it was going to effect him._

"Yes, Alpha"

Dean gripped the man's hip tightly with one hand and lead his cock into Cas' was with the other. He pushed into him hard in one movement. Once bottomed out he held still, trying not to blow just yet. 

Dean's cock burned going in. He held back a cry, thankful Dean held still for a moment as his body adjusted to the fullness. Castiel's ass was not made for a cock, let alone an Alpha sized one. Still, being full of Dean had him hard as a rock. He'd never get over in all his life the fact that his mediocre ass was lucky enough to get fucked by the most eligible Omega on the fucking planet. 

"Cas... I can't.... I'm already so close" He hadn't even moved yet and he couldn't get a grip on himself. 

Dean couldn't quite hear what words Cas breathed into the pillow his face was in. 

"Cas?"

"Alpha... fuck... I need your knot, Dean NOW!" The echoed growl punctuating his Alpha command of 'NOW' (later he was going to feel like a compete knot-head for commanding Dean during sex)

Deans hips snapped at the command, slick pouring from his ass. Cas' Alpha voice left him breathless and made his ass cum  _hard._

His knot was already starting to catch, the third or fourth thrust he hit Cas' prostate and felt his muscles tighten as Cas came untouched. Watching the Alpha beneath him coat his own face in a gorgeous load of cum sent Dean over the edge.

The way he gripped the man's hips was going to leave briuses as was the way he pounded into his ass. Cas' face was dripping as his cock, so stiff it's purple, kept coating his face. Dean's knot caught and began to swell rapidly. He couldn't tell if Cas was moaning with pleasure or pain. He could feel the man's protesting muscles against his knit for which they were no match. 

Castiel thought he was going to black out. Dean's knot felt as if it was gong to swell until it split him in two. The pain was intense but he was on his fifth orgasm that was panting his face and chest, his cock was sore from being hard and cumming and still his sac ached as if he hadn't cum at all. 

Then Dean's knot was throbbing inside him, he felt the heat fill him and he came for the sixth time, tasting a mouthful of himself as he cried out Dean's name. The heat filled him more and more.. is this what it felt like when he filled Dean? Hearing Dean moan his name, telling him how good he felt, how wrecked he sounded telling Cas he was going to fill him up with his knot and cum. 

He said "Gonna make you feel so good, Cas. You're so beautiful"

Cas was on cloud nine. The way Dean rolled them on their sides, holding him. 

Dean's body went tense as he filled Cas again. 

"Fuck, baby" he kissed along Cas' neck. "You feel so good, never felt so... ugh... So good... Jesus Cas, you're gorgeous" he ran his hands along the other mans chest, still wet with cum, taking his coated fingers and sucking the cum from them, his body tightening into another orgasm.

"You taste so good" he licked cum from Castiel's face "how do you taste like.... like warm apple pie..." He purred into the man's ear. "Cas, you have such a beautiful cock, such a tight ass... not even an Omega and you let me knot you and fill you up.. So good to me..."

Cas turned to kiss Dean. He'd never seen anything as gorgeous as Dean's blown pupils ringed with a gold-green and his perfect lips stretched over his Alpha canines. Dean looked wild and undone. 

Cas kissed Dean's face "you make me feel so good, Alpha.... fill me up so good"

Dean pressed his head against Cas' neck. He wanted to sink his teeth in _so badly_. His knot was tight in this man's ass, he was filling his ass with another load of cum that was now dripping out around his knot. He hardly knew Cas but he wanted to mark him as his own so badly. 


	10. Free Will

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Castiel heads to California for Thanksgiving.
> 
> John tries to convince Dean to meet his match who is closer in proximity than he thought.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First of all, Sorry this took FOREVER to update. I didn't know exactly where I wanted this to go, but this morning at 6am I figured it out. SO, THANK YOU to those who've waited forever for this!

"Castiel, you need to leave **NOW** " Balthazar hissed through gritted teeth. "You smell like a candy factory, and I honestly do **NOT** know why you smell like an Omega, but you need to leave the office and **go the fuck home**!"

"Shit" Castiel put his laptop in his bag, slinging it over his shoulder, and followed Balthazar out

"It's a little more than mortifying to have a raging hard-on in regards to the scent coming off of your own cousin, regardless of the fact that the _scent isn't yours_ , it's no less embarrassing." The affected Alpha fidgeted uncomfortably in the confined elevator "I mean really, Cassie, did he still fuck you after you told him that you knew who he was" He barked out a laugh "Or maybe you just didn't tell him at all"

 

Castiel was quiet 

 

" **Are you fucking kidding me, Castiel?! Jesus Christ** , you're a piece of work, do you know that?"

"I _tried_ , Balthazar, it't not like-"

"You know what" Balthazar put his hands up "You can tell me everything as soon as you no longer smell like this, I can't have any kind of conversation with you right now"

With that, Castiel was shoved out of the elevator leaving his perturbed cousin behind.

 

How stupid could he be? He knew that Dean would smell like him after their first night together, why wouldn't the same happen to him after last night? 

Why would he? He'd never taken a knot before, and on top of it all, he was a thousand miles away from any rational thought thanks to Dean's intoxicating scent.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

Luckily Dean's scent had faded by Thursday. Castiel wasn't keen on trying to come up with some excuse not to attend Thanksgiving. His mother was already perturbed that his flight came in late on Wednesday evening rather than on Tuesday along with Balthazar, who was kind enough to cover for him by making up some work related story and also by insisting that it was no trouble for him to pick Castiel up from the airport.

"Alright, so explain it to me"

"Well, hello to you to" he huffed, closing the passenger door of his Father's car.

"You're not the deceptive type, Castiel. I want to know what made you decide not to tell Dean who you are and that you know who he is."

He dropped his head against the headrest as Balthazar drove

"He wasn't wearing scent blockers"

Balthazar nearly swerved into oncoming traffic

" _Jesus_ " the man breathed

"Yeah" Castiel huffed "and you thought the scent lingering on me was bad" He rubbed his face "I walked in and every bit of sense I had just melted"

"hmm..." 

"What?"

"I imagine with a scent like that, on top of doing what he does, he doesn't make a _habit_ of forgoing his scent blockers"

"What's your point, Balthazar" he groaned

"He likes you"

"That's _ridiculous_ " Castiel objected 

" _Obviously_ if he had just _forgotten_ , he would have rescheduled, and blockers only take 20 minutes to kick in, so he had plenty of time to take them had he really just forgotten"

"I still don't understand"

"Ugh" Balthazar groaned "He purposefully didn't wear scent blockers for his appointment with you because he's _into you_ and wants you to fall head over heels for him, and I'm positive he knows the _full effect_ a scent like his has on _anybody_. I guarantee he's single, and if he made a habit of not wearing scent blockers he'd be mated and have 37 fucking kids by now"

Without a rebuttal to offer, Castiel looked petulantly out the window

" _Cassie_ " Balthazar soothed "While most eligible Alpha is based highly on wealth, you've never seen anything but beautiful Aplhas gracing the spread of Cosmo-fucking-politan magazine" he sighed "Do you really think you're not worth someone like Dean when you know good and well that you were matched with him Winchester Illuminati style?"

"Are you going to cuss this much at dinner"

"I might"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Dean sipped beer on Bobby's porch while fall leaves danced around the dirt and grass of the salvage yard. He tried to focus on enjoying time with Sam & Bobby now that Ellen & Jo had left. Thanksgiving was always a potluck, though Dean always cooked the Turkey at Bobby's house using his mother's recipe, the only thing Bobby was trusted to cook was the pie because he never actually cooked it, he picked a few up from Dean's favorite local bakery a few days before the holiday.

His phone buzzed in his pocket, still on vibrate from dinner. Rolling his eyes, Dean pulled it from his pocket knowing good and well it was John calling.

"Yeah?" he answered

"Well a happy Thanksgiving to you, too, Son"

"Yeah, yeah"

_"Sorry you couldn't make it out here again this year"_

"The guilt trip of these phone calls is bad enough, like I really need the in person experience"

_"You act as if New York is some kind of purgatory, Dean"_

"No, New York is fine, it's the family and Society bullshit that's purgatory, _Dad_ "

_"I don't know what's wrong with being wealthy and well known, you didn't seem to mind it with Lisa"_

Dean Scoffed

"Really? You're bringing that up? You didn't even like her and you were pissed as hell when I married her"

_"That's besides the point, I know you like Men, who's to say you won't like the Novak?"_

"I'm not getting into an arranged marriage, Dad"

 _"When did I say marriage?"_ John tested _"You never even considered meeting him to see if you were into him or not at all"_

"Would you have accepted if I wasn't into him?"

John sighed _"I don't know, Dean. Are you seeing anyone now?"_

Dean scoffed "I'm not gonna talk about that with you"

_"So you are?"_

"Don't do that, that's not what I said at all"

John was quiet for a moment

_"You wanna know something funny, Dean?"_

Dean furrowed his brows "What do you mean?"

_"He lives out there, you know, In Detroit"_

"Who- Him? The Novak guy?"

 _"Yup"_ John popped the 'P' in a faux casual manner

"Does he know I'm out here?" Dean demanded

_"Obviously not since I know for a fact that his parents can't say anything to him without blackballing themselves in Society"_

"Right" he sat back, still on edge

_"You know he's the only one, right? The only name that they gave us?"_

"Yeah, maybe that's part of the problem. I don't really have any options do I? I'm stuck on one road if I came back"

_"How do you know it would be that bad?"_

"I don't, I just know that I can't just find someone on my own and fall in love if I go out there"

_"Despite the fact that I didn't like it, you did that once while in New York"_

"Yeah, and look how well that turned out"

_"What would meeting him hurt, Dean?"_

"I don't know"

_"Think about it?"_

"Probably not"

John sighed, exasperated _"Fine. But he's out there if you change your mind, you don't even have to come to New York to meet him"_

"Maybe that's worse. That puts me far too close to that society bullshit than I'm comfortable with"

_"Alright, Dean. Take Care"_

.


	11. Thanksgiving with the Novaks

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I wrote this on mobile. So. 
> 
> Castiel runs into someone unexpected!

 Naomi wasn't generally a very personable individual, but today, Castiel noticed, she was more irritable than usual. 

With the glances she kept giving him, it must have been in relation to their brief conversation about the Winchester family. He had never mentioned he knew it was Dean, but it was clear that Naomi knew that Castiel was aware of much more than he had said. 

Naomi was a stickler for propriety, and Castiel got a kick out of how much she clearly resented the present company which, in her mind, required her to play her part. He was thankful for it as well, he knew there was no avoiding a conversation about it later.

"You know, Cassie" Balthazar had a lilt from the alcohol already "you could use this to your advantage, find out about Dean, see what my dear aunt knows"

Castiel scoffed "I doubt she knows much more than WikiSociety already told me"

"Fair point, but it's worth a shot." He hummed "if not her, though, I'm willing to bet that someone in this crowd knows some secrets out there"

As the night drew on, Castiel made small talk and Balthazar made his way around the room like the drunk butterfly he is. 

Castiel was rarely compelled to have any real conversation at these things, but as if fate existed solely to knock him on his ass as often as possible, he saw a face that he would have never recognised if he hadn't been fucking and googling Dean Winchester; it was John Winchester himself. 

Before Castiel could consider what he would even say to John to learn more about Dean without giving anything away, John made eye contact with him, excused himself from his adoring circle, and made a bee-line for Castiel. 

Well fuck. 

"Castiel Novak!" John exclaimed, hand extended "John Winchester, a pleasure to meet you!"

"Thank you, Sir. You as well, my family knows yours well, but in the years I can't recall making your acquaintance" ugh, pleasantries of society. Castiel felt like a parrot at these things. 

He'd have lived the conversation over seven times just to see the look Naomi sported on her face in this moment, as if they were arranging the marriage without her right before her eyes and in the middle of her thanksgiving party. 

"Your father tells me you're running the Detroit offices these days"

"I am, Sir. The quiet pace of the Midwest suites me far better than LA, Detroit is busy, but still pales in comparison"

John laughed "My oldest boys would agree with you, Sam spends much of his time in California for school, but Dean seems very fond of the quiet life" a well concealed disdain seeped through at his mention of Dean... though straight to the point, this man. 

"Is that so?" Castiel coughed "I can't say I spend much time in the social scene out there, much to my mother's dismay, so I haven't had the opportunity to meet your sons" Castiel hoped that the fact that John didn't know him well would mean that John would not be able to tell what a shitty liar Castiel really was. 

"They aren't very social themselves" John snorted "you know how this generation can be, needing to go find themselves and all that" the man tried to sound positive

"Ah yes, I can say I've felt some of that myself"

"Still, here you are with your family, not neglecting the duties you have here and with your business. Don't doubt your success and how well you're doing" John patted him on the shoulder "Well enough to maintain being most eligible" John winked

"Oh that" Castiel laughed more nervous than he would have liked 

"You're about the same age as my oldest, Dean" John was very good at this game

"Oh?"

"... do you know much about my Son?"

"Dean? Oh, uh, I apologize, I can't say that I do..."

John fished a picture from his breast pocket 

"He's an attractive man, here" John handed him a picture of Dean holding a beer and laughing joyfully, his face lit up beautifully

Castiel tried not to flush

"He certainly is, sir"

"His number is on the back, I wouldn't tell him that I told you to call, but I'm sure if you look him up first, you'll find a good reason to call him" John smiled triumphantly "Well, I should say hello to a few more folks here, it was good to meet you, Castiel"

"And uh, good to meet you, too Mr. Winchester"

"John is fine" he said as he walked away.

 


End file.
